Ingrid the Snow Queen
Ingrid was the main antagonist of the first half of the fourth season of ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She was the aunt of the hero Elsa and is The Snow Queen. She was portrayed by Elizabeth Mitchell. Though she was revealed to be the main antagonist of the first half of Season 4, she wound up being outranked by the season's true main villain. Biography In Storybrooke, while the power was out, the Snow Queen used her powers to freeze her ice cream without power from a freezer. After giving Robin Hood and Marion ice cream, Marion ended up being cursed by her. In a forest, she was pursued by Emma, Hook, David, and Elsa. She attempted to kill Hook with icicles, but was saved by David. During this battle it seemed that the Snow Queen knows Emma, but Emma dose not know her. At one point, she was seen talking to Rumplestiltskin and grinned as he left. After the battle, it was seen that The Snow Queen was following Emma. In another episode, the Snow Queen tricked Elsa and trapped her with chains that will become stronger the more Elsa became afraid. The Queen built a ice warrior that Emma and Regina defeated. After the battle, the Queen stole Regina's mirror that was keeping Sidney Glass (who is known as the Magic Mirror) captive. Elsa attacked The Snow Queen before she could kill Emma and Regina. The Queen got up quickly and congratulated Elsa for getting over her fears and disappeared. When she was in her lair,she freed Sidney from the mirror and stated that she needed the mirror not Sidney. When he left she broke Regina's small mirror and got a piece from it and put it in her own magic mirror. She then said that she will soon get what she wanted,a family that loves her. It was then revealed that the Snow Queen worked at the foster home where Emma was during her childhood. It's currently unclear how she got to Storybrooke. The following episode showed a flashback of Ingrid meeting Anna. Anna did not trust Ingrid so she went to the rock trolls to get some answers. It was revealed that Anna's mother had 2 other sisters, Helga and Ingrid. On her way back to her castle, Anna was attacked by the Snow Queen. Ingrid kidnapped her and trapped her in a prison.When she captured her she took the sorcerer's hat that Anna had stole away from Rumplestiltskin. In Storybrooke, Ingrid had finished her mirror. The mirror would show the worst in everybody who looked in it.Belle went into Ingrid's lair and found the mirror. The mirror told her terrible things that Belle has done. Belle was corrupted by the mirror and attacked Mr. Gold. During the episode, it was revealed that Ingrid had been following Emma since she came to our world. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Ingrid wants Emma and Elsa to be her perfect family. The next episode showed Ingrid as a child with her two sisters playing with a kite. Ingrid's sisters were kidnapped and Ingrid tried to help but was attacked. Luckily, her ice magic emerged and killed the kidnapper. Ingrid was scared of her magic much like Elsa. Helga and Gerda said that they would always be together and they will never call her a monster. They tied ribbons on their wrist and stated that as long as they have the ribbons they will always be there for each other. Ingrid grew up and locked herself in her room so she would never hurt anyone. When her father's birthday arrived,Gerda and Helga told her to celebrate but Ingrid refused. During the party, Ingrid saw Helga and Gerda dancing and having fun and she got depressed. She wanted to run away but before she could, Gerda suggested that che knew someone who could help, Rumpelstiltskin. They went to his castle where Ingrid received gloves to control her magic and an urn just in case things go bad. The urn would trap her inside forever until it was opened again. The sisters traded the ribbons they wore since they were children. After the visit, Ingrid was alone until The Duke of Weaslton arrived. He was going to marry Helga, but fell in love with Ingrid. Ingrid told him to get away because she did not want her sister to get hurt. He refused and started hugging her and then Ingrid blasted him with her magic. Helga arrived and the Duke lied saying that Igrid started kissing him, and when he refused, she balsted him with her magic. Helga knew he was lying and broke up with him. The Duke then said that he would start an army to capture Ingrid and lock her away he then called her a monster and Ingrid was furious and unleashes her ice magic but the duke hid behind Helga and the magic blasted her instead. It froze her heart and she soon became Ice and broke into pieces.Gerda found Ingrid lying on the floor crying with Helga's ice corpse. Gerda's sadness turned to rage towards Ingrid. Ingrid tried to apologize but Gerda was afraid of her and called her a monster. She found the urn and then trapped Ingrid in it. Gerda then went to the rock trolls to erase everyone's memories of Helga and Ingrid. In Storybrooke, Ingrid went to the clock tower and planted the magic mirror inside the tower. Luckily Emma was able to stop Ingrid and captured her with magic. She was then taken to the sheriff's station to be interrogated. Ingrid began corrupting Emma saying that her family fears her because of her magic. She said that they were alike,Elsa, Emma, and Ingrid. Emma began to get angry and told Ingrid to shut up. In her rage, she blasted a hole in the wall with her magic uncontrollably. Ingrid cast a spell on Emma that would make her feelings control her magic. Now Emma can not control her magic. Emma told Ingrid to make it stop but She said she could not because it is her true self. The queen disappeared leaving Emma. Her friends and family came to the help but Emma accidentally attacked them while trying to run away stating that she dose not want to hurt anyone. Her magic was out of control and it hurt David. The Snow Queen appeared again watching Emma as she ran away after the attack. Years ago in Arendelle, Ingrid hid the sorcerer's hat and went to find the Apprentice.Ingrid told the Apprentice that she would give him the hat if he can find a sister for her.Later in Arendelle,Elsa prepared a chocolate dinner for Anna but Ingrid came and told her that Anna will not come.Ingrid lied to Elsa saying that Anna was going to trap her in the hat. Elsa did not believe Ingrid and she went to go free Anna from prison.Anna,Elsa and Kristoff go into Ingrid's room to get the urn to trap her in it. Anna goes to the jail cell again so when Ingrid comes she can trap her in the urn.Unfortunatley,Ingrid knew about their plan and traps Anna. Ingrid tells Anna her plan to cast the spell of shattered sight. Ingrid then gets a piece of glass from a mirror she once owned and casts the spell of shattered sight on Anna making her love for Elsa turn to hatred. Anna comes to Elsa saying that she is a terrible sister for ignoring her for all those years. Anna threatens Elsa with the urn. Ingrid comes and tells Elsa that Anna does not understand her and the only way to stop her is to use her magic and freeze Anna. Elsa refuses to hurt her sister and Anna opens the urn and begins to trap Elsa. While being sucked into the urn, Elsa tells Anna, that no matter what she does she will always love her. She is then sucked into the urn completely. Anna awakens from the spell and Ingrid is furious. She begins to attack Anna, but Kristoff comes in telling her to stay away. Ingrid says she knows the look in both of their eyes, and says that eventually everyone sees her as a monster and maybe it is time to embrace that and be one. She then freezes Anna, Kristoff and all of Arendelle. She is then shown erasing Elsa's memories when Rumpelstiltskin comes asking for the Sorcerer's hat. She lies and says she does not know. Rumpelstiltskin then steals the urn containing Elsa and tells Ingrid that if she wants it back she must give him the hat.Later,Ingrid is about to call Rumpel but the Apprentice comes and tells her that he has found a sister for Ingrid. He mentions that she is not born yet but will live in our world.He opens a portal and ingrid is then transported to our world to find her third sister, Emma. In Storybrooke (Today), Ingrid tells Emma to embrace who she truly is, but Emma refuses. Emma goes to Mr. Gold to find something to remove her powers. He tricks her and tells her to meet him at a house. Ingrid is then shown in her lair with Mr.Gold. He traps her with magic from the ashes of the urn that Elsa destroyed. Saying that now he found his own use for Emma.He is going to trap her in the hat to gain enough power to get what he wants.While Emma is on her way to Mr.Gold's house. Ingrid appears as a hologram telling Emma to stay away from Mr.Gold.She does not listen and drives away. Later, Mr.Gold makes a trap for Emma and once she opens a door she will be sucked into the hat.Emma arrives at the house and is about to enter the room where she will be sucked into the hat(she is unaware that she will be sucked into the hat.She thinks that her magic will just be removed) but Elsa arrives telling Emma that she has to embrace who she is.Emma listens to her and she finally embraces who she truly is. Mr. Gold is furious that Emma did not go into the hat. In her lair, Ingrid is free and magically puts the ribbons (the ones her sisters, Helga and Gerda wore) on Emma, Elsa and herself. Emma and Elsa notice the ribbons and try to take it off but is unable to. Mr. Gold arrives at her lair asking Ingrid if she made Emma not go into the hat.Ingrid tells him that she did not help Emma and that it was Elsa that helped her.She tells him that now that they both (Emma and Elsa) have embraced their powers she is now powerful enough to cast her curse. Mr. Gold leaves and Ingrid breaks her mirror, casting the curse of Shattered Sight on Storybrooke. When Ingrid learned that Gerda truly regretted trapping her away and that she did love her, she is relieved of the paranoia and bitterness that has plagued her all the years, Ingrid felt remorse for her actions and ended up sacrificing her life to remove her curse. Personality Ingrid was a very conflicted woman, filled with bitterness and paranoia, but with the strong desire to have a loving family. As a child Ingrid loved both her sisters and the three were very close, however after her powers emerged she became fearful, something that was more influenced by being called a monster for her powers. As an adult, she was fearful and she tried to avoid going out in public because of her lack of control for her powers, much like her niece Elsa. She even considered leaving the kingdom and passing the crown to her sister Helga feeling her powers didn't make her a ruler. However she would use her powers when provoked such as attempting to blast the Duke after repeatedly calling her a monster and a freak that needed to be locked up, something that cost Ingrid her sister Helga. Upon being trapped by her sister, Ingrid became bitter and hateful towards "ordinary people", believing that not even friends and family could understand her because of her powers, and that everyone would eventually turn against her and see her as a monster. She also felt a strong dislike for her sister Gerda as a result of her actions, something that she directed on to her youngest niece Anna. As a result Ingrid was very suspicious of Anna the second they met and did not want her as part of her new family since she was "the odd one out" not having any magic like herself and Elsa. She even lied to Elsa in an attempt to drive her and Elsa apart. However in spite of her bitterness, the one thing she desired most was a loving family. She fell in love with Emma and adopted her as a child, and was greatly hurt when she ran off. Upon meeting her niece Elsa, she was happy to have a family member that could understand her, however she was less accepting to Anna as she was not only normal but greatly resembled Gerda. This distrust only got worse when Anna went to ask the rock trolls about her and found a hat capable of absorbing magic in her bag. Ingrid's hate for Anna was made obvious when she encouraged Elsa to freeze her while she was under a spell, and came close to killing her twice. Even though Anna was under a spell cast by herself when she put Elsa in the urn, Ingrid held Anna in contempt for that. Firmly believing that she was just like her mother and contributed this to her belief that no one could accept people like her. Embracing herself as a monster she froze all of Arendelle for 30 years while telling Elsa that she would one day embrace herself too. The full extent of her hate was exposed when she froze an innocent Marian to turn the people against Elsa, and tried to kill hook to have the same effect in order to teach Elsa that people see them as monsters. She was even willing to unleash a curse that would kill everyone in storybrooke save herself, Emma and Elsa just to have a "perfect family". However, after Anna reads a letter from her mother saying that she truly loved Ingrid and regretting trapping her away, begging Anna and Elsa to restore everyone's memories of her sisters and to free Ingrid, Ingrid forgave her sister. After realizing that her sister did love her, she finally realizes the error of what she had done and sacrificed herself to undo the curse. While dying, she said "you three are so special", showing that she finally saw Anna as part of her family. Notes *Ingrid is the only main antagonist to redeem herself. This isn't counting Regina, as she did not redeem herself until the season after she was the Big Bad. Gallery IngridSnowQueen.png Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Cryomancers Category:Affably Evil Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Light Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Anarchist Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:War Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Malefactors Category:Family Murderer